


It doesn't start with the first competition

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [53]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Memories, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: It starts with a competition. And another. Another one. And suddenly they say it's a career and write articles about it.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 7





	It doesn't start with the first competition

**Author's Note:**

> Part 55 of quarantink challenge - prompt: string  
> This is the last fic of the challenge!  
> Can't believe I did it! And that you read my fics ;) Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments.  
> I'm so happy I could participate in this challenge, though I wish the circumstances were different.

It starts with a competition. And another. Another one. And suddenly they say it's a career and write articles about it.

In fact, it starts earlier than that. Not with the first comp. And it doesn't consist only of competitions but of many other events.

Undoubtedly, the journalists will ask: do you remember your first competition, what has been your favourite one, what's your best competition memory, are you sure this is your last comp...

And yet there are strings of events, situations, untold, never shared, and without them the career wouldn't be exactly the same.

It started earlier than with the first competition. It started with Laura holding his hands when he stepped onto the ice in skates for the first time. She was holding him tightly as if saying you are my annoying little brother, but I won't let you fall. Though he quickly skated away from her reach, jumping and running like he was on solid ground. It his moment he decided he liked skating.

More than twenty years later she's holding his hands again, encouraging him before his last Europeans. "Remember how I hold you the first time at the rink?" she smiles at him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I stuck with the originally proposed word count - 200 words, so eventhough the fic is playing around "a string of events", not many events were actually mentioned ;) but I do have a plan about writing a longer version based on this prompt.  
> (And also have other ideas for other fics, in particular odes to Javi's programs are something I loved writing so much and would like to continue.)


End file.
